The Time Traveler
by SagaChronicles
Summary: "We belong together." "How do you know?" "Because I decided it." Her husband liked to disappear but yet never left her side. A Bade story.
1. 26th June 2079

** Author's Note: **So I decided to write a light, upbeat story for a change. I love Beck and Jade, I think they are an awesome couple. This idea is loosely based on The Time Traveler's Wife, which I DO NOT OWN. I also do not own Victorious, because if I did, it wouldn't be cancelled.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"We belong together."

"How do you know?"

"Because I decided it."

**~ The Time Traveler ~**

She sits in her rocking chair on the porch, fanning herself with a piece of paper. It's hot outside, the sun is blazing in a cloudless sky. She looks miserable, I know she's been waiting for me. Now that I'm here, I'm afraid of how much time I have until I have to go again. I hate seeing her this way.

"Hey," I smile appearing from behind the flower bushes. I walk up the steps of the porch and wrap my arms around her.

"You're here," She whispers, squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in a while," I tell her.

"I missed you," she coughs out weakly. Old age is getting to her, I wish I could stop it. "I'm afraid that one day you just won't return."

"You know I'll never leave you," I promise. "I love you. I'm always with you."

The door opens behind us and a young, blonde woman comes out in a blue uniform. She's a nurse here, but I haven't seen her before she must be new.

"Ah Mrs. Oliver, you have a visitor!" She beams broadly at me.

"This is my grandson Beckett," she tells the nurse the same lie we've told many others. She turns to me. "This is my new nurse Margo."

Margo extends her hand to me. "Hi there," She smiles, batting her eye lashes at me. "It's nice to meet you, you're grandmother is a lovely woman. She's always talking about your grandfather! You must be named after him. You should come by more often!"

My "grandmother" scowls, I place my hand on her shoulder. "I will," I reply to Margo.

"Well I won't disturb your visit then, I'll be back in twenty minutes to check up on you," Margo beams and walks away.

"Hmm, it appears that I may need to request a new nurse if you're coming to visit more often," she scowls.

"You know I only have eyes for you Jade," I laugh. How I wish I could kiss her lips and remind her.

"I miss you when you're gone," she frowns and grips my hand. I hate seeing her this way. I hate the fact that she's in a home for the elderly but she's close to eighty five and there's nobody to take care of her. I know it's my fault, because I can't stay with her in the one set time. If only she were like me. Or I like her, I wish I could have grown old with her. I know how long she has left to live, and she knows I do but I refuse to tell her. I don't want her counting down the days to her death when I'm not with her.

"I love you Beck," she whispers softly.

"I love you too Jade."

Suddenly I feel that tingling sensation in my fingers. I look down at my disappearing hands. Jade does too. She frowns, I stare into her green eyes. They've stayed so bright and beautiful after all these years.

"But you only just got here," she whispers, with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," I tell her as I completely fade away. All that's left is my voice. "I love you Jade West, remember we're always together, somewhere."

* * *

**Next chapters will be longer I swear! Please review!**


	2. 12th April 2012

**Author's Note**: Just to clarify, this just has the same general idea as the Time Traveler's wife, not the same story.

* * *

My name is Beckett Oliver and I am forever frozen at the age of eighteen. Like my father and his mother before him, I was born with an extremely rare hereditary condition that causes me to disappear from where I am and travel through time. I have no control when Im going to disappear or where exactly I'll travel too.

I was born in 1978, just a year after my parents married. My mother was only five years old when my father first saw her in 1963 in a playground in Nebraska. He fell in love with her and married her when she was twenty one. She wasnt a time traveller like he was and they were both devastated to discover that my fathers condition had been passed on to me. When I was born they thought I was fine, but when I was two I started to disappear, I would only go for an hour or less but they instantly realized why this was happening.

My genes really kicked in once I was fourteen and I would disappear to the most bizarre places for days before returning. I continued to age and grow until I got to the age of eighteen in 1996. My father told me all time travellers stop aging at some point in their life, he stopped at the age of twenty five.

When I was sixteen, I unintentionally travelled to Hollywood in the year 2009. There I first laid my eyes on Jade West, a young fourteen year old student at Hollywood Arts High School, suddenly my travels began to revolve around her. When I turned eighteen, I travelled to the 21st century and I haven't been able to travel back to the 20th century since.

I hadn't seen my father since, so I searched for him online and found that he died in the year 1997, a year after I disappeared for good. He never told me how old he actually was or if he even knew. When you travel through time, it's hard to keep track of your age.

Ever since I first saw Jade, I can make my travels be about her, all I need to do is think about her as I begin to fade away. I can't control what stage in her life Ill go to but I will be with her.

* * *

I find myself in the year 2012, I'm at Jade's locker in Hollywood Arts. I call this time my home as I spend most of time here. I once stayed three whole weeks here before fading. Some of my travels only last an hour but on few occasions I've been stuck in other times for days without being able to get back, in the past I have to pretend that I'm Jade's uncle or cousin and in the future I have to pretend I'm her son or grandson, that's why I'm happiest here and she is too. This means I can go to school and be almost the same age as Jade, although technically I should be thirty four.

Between each travel, I land in this time. I've been doing so for three years, I came to the year 2009 and started in Hollywood Arts at the same time as Jade and our friends. Even though I'm eighteen I was able to disguise myself as a fifteen year old. This is the closest to living a normal life that I'll get.

I live with my mother in Hollywood, she's fifty four now. When I arrived in 2009 I called her, my father was no longer in her life after 1997 so she moved up here to live with me. So between travelling and school, I have a proper home and family.

"Beck!" I hear a voice exclaim. It's Jade, she runs towards me and throws her arms around my neck. "You're back."

"What time is it?" I ask her, in between a soft kiss.

"It's one o clock, you were only gone for an hour," she smiles. "I like your short travels."

"Me too," I reply.

"But I miss you," she frowns.

"You know I'm always with you," I kiss her on the temple and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Where were you this time?" She asks curiously.

"The future," I reply. We've agreed that I can't tell her about her future , only her past.

"Was it nice?" She simply asks.

"Yes," I smile, "We were together."

"I'm glad you're back." She sighs with relief and locks her fingers into mine. She rests her head on my shoulder, I fear there's something upsetting her.

She worries when I'm gone, she's afraid she'll lose me or that I won't come back. I hate it, I just want to stay with her in the one time . At least she knows I'm coming back, her future selves can never guarantee when I'll be back to visit.

I know how she worries about the future, she had a terrible past that I haven't been able to change yet. The furthest I've been able to travel back to is when she was six years old. In 2012 she is a confident, pretty and protective seventeen year old, she has only known the truth about my condition for a year, it took her a while to accept it, we broke up for a while as a result but she finally found it in her to forgive me. She's the only person apart from my mother who knows my secret. I can always trust her no matter what age she is, even when we were fighting after the break up, I could always trust her to keep a secret.

"Hey man, where have you been?" We're interrupted by André, Tori,, Robbie and Cat who come to meet us.

"Have you been skipping classes again Beck?" Tori raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you Vega? His mom?" Jade snaps sharply, I squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey relax, it's all fine," I say.

"You guys coming to the Asphalt Café or what?" André asks.

"Yeah give us a minute," I answer and they understandingly take the hint to leave us two alone.

"Are you ok?" I ask once we are alone again.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighs. "You know I hate it when you travel. I feel like my childhood all over again."

"Jade, I'm sorry," I frown. "I hate leaving you."

"You're doing it again!" She stamps her foot and points to my fading hands. I hadn't even noticed I was disappearing. "Beck, you only got here! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry," I cry. "I'll be back soon! I promise."

She turns away sadly with sad eyes and walks down the hallway as I completely fade from 2012 and everything vanishes from sight.

* * *

I feel a soft breeze against my face and I inhale a sweet smell I know too well. I've been here before, it's the meadow behind the house Jade lived in before her parents divorced. I've visited her here many times before but I can't be sure what year I'm in right now.

I can't see her anywhere but I know she must be around, otherwise I wouldn't have travelled here. The grass and wild flowers are high, so its hard to see anything below. The sky is grey and on the verge of rain, it's colder than ever before, which tells me I haven't been to this time before.

"Who are you?" A voice trembles behind me. I spin around. She looks at me with wide , curious green eyes. She is younger than I've seen her before, possibly four or five, her brown curls are short and shape her frowning face. Her red eyes tell me she has been crying.

"A friend," I smile.


	3. 5th October 2000

"I don't have any friends," she mumbles as she stares at the wild flowers around her.

"Why not Jade?" I ask.

"The other kids don't like me," She whispers. "They laugh at me because my mommy and daddy are always fighting. Nobody wants to be my friend."

"I do," I say gently.

"What's your name?" She asks. "And how do you know mine?"

"My name is Beck, I know a lot of things," I tell her, it surprises me how easily she takes these answers, she doesn't question me any more. "How old are you Jade?"

"I'm five," she replies which means this is technically the first time she's met me.

"What are you doing out in the meadow? It's cold out here," I ask.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting. They told me to go to the playground but I don't want the others to be mean to me," She answers. In her childhood, she's always sad and I hate it. She's so lonely and miserable. I see a few flowers stuck in one of her dungarees' pockets.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"My mommy, I want to cheer her up. She's always in her bedroom because she says she's tired but I hear her crying all the time," She replies sweetly. "I don't like people being sad, I don't want to go to the playground because I don't like being sad."

"Would you like me to bring you to the playground?" I offer. "I'll make sure nobody is mean to you."

"Really?" Her eyes light up. I nod and for the first time, I see a smile appearing on her face.

"Where did you come from?" She asks as we walk towards the playground near her house.

"A happy place, you'll get there some day," I promise. As we pass her house, I can hear her parents shouting a each other inside.

_"You stupid cow!" Her father shouts._

_"Cheating scum!" Her mother shouts back. "You expect me to take care of a child while you sneak around with your Puerto Rica slut?"_

Beside me, I notice how quiet Jade has gone. She doesn't say a word, she just looks to the ground. She has to put up with this for three more years, her father didn't leave her mother until she was eight. I never liked her parents as a result. Their fighting made Jade's childhood a misery. It has made her so independent and fierce. She trusts nobody but her closest friends and me.

She's walking faster, trying to escape the shouting of her parents but you can hear them all the way down the street.

"Sometimes they get really mad," Jade whispers. "Daddy drives away in his car to meet his special friend and Mommy drinks her special medicine. I don't like her medicine, it smells bad and it makes Mommy really mad. But Grandma says that a doctor is going to come and help Mommy so she doesn't have to take her special medicine anymore and Daddy and her will stop fighting."

She's referring to the family counsellor her parents dealt with before they separated, Jade didn't get on with the counsellor it made her even more miserable. It really disgusts me that she has three more years of this shit to go through. I want to leave this time and go somewhere where I know she is happy but I can't do that, she's only five years old, she deserves to be able to play and be happy for a while.

"Everything will be ok Jade," I lie. Before I can say anymore I hear her squeal with delight as we reach the playground. She runs to the swings. "Beck," she calls. "Will you push me?"

I chuckle at her delight and push her high on the swing. She extends her arms like wings. "Look I'm a bird!" She tells me. "I'm flying."

Every time I see her smile, my heart beats faster, it makes me feel warm inside knowing that she's happy.

I see other kids eyeing her on the swings, and parents curiously wondering who the stranger pushing her is, but she doesn't seem to care. She's enjoying herself and that's all that matters to me. Still, it would be nice to know that she had some friends.

"Caterina! Don't run away like that! It's enough trouble trying to keep an eye on your brother." I hear a voice snap. I look over my shoulder immediately. I see a young lady with caramel colored hair talking crossly to a small girl with long curly brown hair. It's Cat Valentine, at the age of five, back before she had her crazy red velvet hair.

"I'm sorry Mommy," the small girl replies. "Can I play on the slide? I promise I won't fall off this time!"

I watch the cheerful young Cat running towards the yellow slide on the other side of the playground. She's happy and gleeful as always. She even laughs the same way as she does in the future.

Cat and Jade didn't meet until they started Hollywood Arts and tempering with the past can sometimes really affect the future but I don't think that finding Jade a friend could really damage the future. I want her to be happy and she has always been so close with Cat, why shouldn't they get along when they're five?

"Jade," I say, catching her swing and bringing her down to my level. "You see that girl over there?"

"The girl on the slide?" Jade inquires.

"Yes that's right," I smile. "Has she been mean to you before?"

"No, I have never seen her before," Jade tells me.

"Why don't you go over and play with her? Maybe she'll be your friend."

Jade frowns and looks hesitant. "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you," I promise her. "I'll be watching you from the bench ok?"

"Ok," Jade mumbles nervously.

"Oh and Jade, you can't tell anybody about me, ok? You can't tell anybody about me. Can you keep me a secret?"

"Are you leaving?" She asks.

"Maybe," I shrug. I hate to leave her but I know that my time here is coming to a close."Can you get home by yourself?"

She frowns and nods. "Will you visit me again? And bring me to the playground?"

"You'll see me again, don't worry," I smile. She waves goodbye to me and I watch her slowly approach Cat who is playing happily by herself.

Jade nervously stands at the bottom of the slide as Cat comes racing down with a broad grin on her face. "Hi!" Cat exclaims loudly. "My name's Caterina but everyone calls me Cat! Do you want to be my friend?"

A small smile appears on Jade's face and I feel the same old tingling starting in my hands telling me it's time to go. I walk away from the playground as I begin to fade into the slightly altered future.

* * *

**Author's Note : My next few updates may take a while. Sorry.**

** thanks for reviewing, following , favouriting, etc.**


	4. 6th June 2021

The time where I land is not my expected destination. I'm further into the future than I expected. I know these bright blue walls and wooden floor well with deep brown furniture. I'm in the kitchen of my future house with Jade.

The fragrance of lavender fills the empty room. Jade must be around other wise I wouldn't have landed here. I see an empty carton of milk on the table which indicates what she might be doing. The kitchen door opens and a twenty six year old Jade walks in,her hair back to it's original brown color, and wearing a pretty navy dress as she rocks our sweet little bundle.

"Beck!"She exclaims. "You're home! Look Becca, daddy's home." She turns our six month old daughter towards me. She has bright green eyes like her mother and the same complexion too. She's a smaller version of Jade except with tanned skin like mine. Jade insisted on naming her after me because it would be like having apiece of me with her always.

Jade places the baby down in the stroller that stands in the centre of the kitchen, then wraps her arms around me. I hear breathing in my scent.

"It's been a while," She sighs, sitting down. I sit beside her.

"I'm sorry," I reply, it's not enough but it's all I can do.

"It's so hard Beck," She whispers, placing Becca's empty bottle at her feet. "She cries when you leave. I'm so tired, and lonely. My father came to visit yesterday."

"Oh?" I reply, surprised. Mr. West hasn't visited his daughter in years, Jade didn't invite him or her mother to our wedding.

"It was horrible," She mutters. "We just stood there, silently while he looked at Becca. At least he didn't bring _her _with him." She's referring of course to Lucia, his second wife who is ten years his junior.

"I'm sorry Jade," I start but she cuts me off.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Beck!" She cried, avoiding eye contact with me. "Do you know what it feels like to have a husband who just disappears? A husband who I can't even introduce to people because he's eighteen! My father tried urging me to get a divorce! After five years of not seeing me! That's really saying something. Why can't you just stay with me?"

She's on her feet at this point and walking angrily around the room. I let her finish. "How is our daughter supposed to grow up with a father who only visits every once in a while? A father she has to claim as a cousin or brother because he's eighteen!"

She's interrupted by Becca, who starts to wail in her stroller. Jade walks over and picks her up. "Ssh baby," She whispers. "Mommy's here." I see a tear roll down her cheek. I slowly walk to her side and put my arm around her.

"You know it won't always be like this, once the seventeen year old you gets older I'll be here more frequently."

"Time travel is so confusing," She sighs. "Here."

She passes baby Becca into my arms. She's so beautiful, I'm glad Jade has her. Sometimes I wish I had been able to let Jade go, and find a proper man and live a normal life but she was as reluctant to let go as I was. As least Jade has Becca to fill her lonesome days.

Becca looks up at me with her beautiful eyes and reaches her hand towards me.

"Do you think she's like you?" Jade asks fearfully.

"I hope not," I sigh, but the odds are likely to be against me. It will break Jade if our daughter is a time traveller too. The last thing she needs is one more person who just disappears without warning. I rock Becca in my arms until she falls asleep, I place her back in her stroller.

Jade cups my face with her hands and kisses my lips. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "It's just so hard sometimes."

"I know," I frown. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to face your dad alone."

"It's ok, it's over now, I doubt he's in a rush to come back and visit anytime soon. I kicked him out after he said I should get a divorce." She admits. "Do you think you'll stay much longer?"

"I don't know," I shrug. I don't feel like disappearing anytime soon.

"I'm so tired," she sighs. "Will you lie with me?"

I smile and pick her up in my arms and carry her upstairs to our bedroom. She lives in a two story townhouse in Hollywood, she had to buy completely from her own salary. The bedroom has dark blue walls, close to navy. She finally came out of her goth stage but she still likes dark colours. I place her down on our bed and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Beck," she yawns, stroking my face. She then turns on her side and closes her eyes.

"I love you too," I whisper, kissing her forehead. Once I hear her snoring softly in my arms, I close my eyes and drift asleep.

I am woken hours later by the sensation which has spread to my shoulders as I fade away, Jade still sleeps soundly as I do so. She looks happy and at peace, which makes it easier to leave her. I fade away into darkness and when my vision is restored I find myself safely back in the comfort of my own home in the year 2012.


	5. 16th April 2012

It's dark, which tells me it's night time. The alarm clock on my bedside table tells me it's 4 am. Hidden under my blankets of my bed is my sleeping mother. She's been waiting up for me again.

As quietly as possible, I pull off my boots and leather jacket.

"Beck?" I hear a yawning voice whisper behind me. "Is that you?"

I turn to face my mother who looks tired but relieved.

"Hi Mom," I smile. She slowly eases herself out of my bed and walks over to me, squeezing me tightly. "Why were you gone for so long? I was worried sick. And poor Jade, she hasn't stopped calling."

"I'm sorry Mom, it was only a few hours," I try reason with her, I don't understand why she's fussing so much. I haven't even been gone a day.

"A few hours? Beck, you were gone for four days!" She cries.

I stare blankly at her. She can't be serious? I pick up my phone to check the date. I frown, my mom is right. It's the 16th of April, but this can't be right. I wasn't gone for more then a few hours?

"But, that can't be right," I mutter. I meet eye contact with Mom, she looks extremely worried.

"Never mind, " I say, "I'm just really tired at the moment, you should go to bed Mom, I'll see you later."

She stares at me with a frown for a few seconds before leaving. Something's worrying her, I'm afraid she's keeping something from me. I look back at my cell phone. I have fifteen missed calls from Jade and over fifty messages. Seems like Mom wasn't the only who was one worried about me.

I consider waiting until later before I ring her but then my phone beeps with a new text message that reads: **Beck, please call me when you get this. Do u realise how worried I am? **

I sigh and dial her number. "Beck?" A frantic voice answers.

"Yes, it's me."

"Why were you gone so long?" She demands. "Four whole days, you never go for that long anymore."

"I didn't mean to Jade, I didn't even know I was gone for four days, it only seemed like a few hours, it's really bothering me."

"Oh," she says, changing her tone to a calmer and concerned one. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I need some sleep and so do you, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok," She sighs. "Just please warn me in future when you're going to disappear. I love you."

"Forever," I reply and hang up. I don't know what's going on with my travels but hopefully some sleep will help me.

I wake up just three hours later. I'm exhausted but I need to see Jade. I get dressed and leave a note for my mother saying I've gone to school. I don't want to wake her because from the looks of things last night, it seems like she hasn't had a decent night sleep in days.

* * *

When I enter the school doors I see Jade across the hallway standing patiently at my locker. As if she knew I was coming. My father strongly believed that time travelling revolved around love and each traveller has a soul mate who controls their travels. I guess Jade is mine.

She runs towards me and throws her arms around my neck. "Where did you go?" she asks.

"It was strange," I whisper. "I travelled to the past but then instead of returning here, I travelled to the future."

She raises her eyebrows in confusion. "But that's never happened before, right? Is that why you were gone for so long?"

"That's the thing that's really getting to me, I was gone for four days but Jade, if I calculate right, I only spent ten hours in the two places combined."

She looks at me as if she's trying to figure it out in her own mind, she opens to her mouth to say something when I hear an excited squeal behind me.

"Beck!" Cat squeals. "Hi! Where did you go? We were supposed to go to the movies on Saturday but then you didn't come and Jade didn't come either."

"Sorry Cat, I was sick," I lie.

"Oh hey Beck!" Tori smiles.

"Oh great it's Vega," Jade rolls her eyes. Tori ignores her.

"Are you ok?" Tori asks me.

"Yes, I was just sick," I tell her the same unoriginal lie I told Cat. I'm glad they don't ask anymore questions.

"Go away now," Jade hisses. "I need to talk to my boyfriend."

"Jade!" I warn her.

"No it's ok," Tori smiles.

"We'll see you in class!" Cat beams before grabbing Tori's hand and skipping away.

"So you and Cat, you guys are best friends?"

"Yes, of course we are," Jade frowns then freezes. "Wait, you changed my past didn't you?"

I smile, nothing and nobody has been affected. "I didn't do anything drastic, you guys just met earlier than you originally did."

"I remember it," She whispers. "I was five, it was the first day I met you, you took me to the playground, we played together a few times but then we went to different schools and didn't see each other again until we started Hollywood Arts."

I smile with relief, although it makes me sad knowing Jade didn't have any real friends growing up. The bell rings announcing we must go to class. Jade looks at me with wide, serious eyes. "Please try not to leave again for a while," She begs as she locks her fingers into mine and starts walking towards our classroom.

"I'll try," I sigh, but I can't promise anything.


	6. 11th February 2002

**Author's Note: Grrr, writer's block sucks. I'm sorry my updates are so slow :P I hope I can get this story finished before I have to go back to school because otherwise there will be months between updates. Sorry :( **

* * *

It's been four days since I returned home. In school Jade watches me constantly in fear I'll disappear without notice again and when I go home she calls me at least five times a night. I hate making her feel this way, making her worry all the time and leaving her without saying goodbye. I wish I could let her live an ordinary life but it's impossible. My travels still manage to revolve around her and it's so hard not to intervene.

Today is Friday so I'm walking her home, just the two of us, her arm linked in mine. "So you can spend the weekend with me?"

"Yeah I guess so," I smile. She does her usual half smile in return. It may not be the biggest smile in the world but it lights up my day.

It's these moments that I treasure most with Jade, just the two of us, no worries, nobody bothering us, it's perfect, until I have to ruin it.

I groan as I feel that sensation I've been dreading these past few days, starting in my hands. Jade's eyes flash towards mine. "It's happening again?" She moans.

"I'm sorry Jade!" I cry. "I don't want to go."

"Beck," she frowns.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'll be back soon," I tell her as my arms start to fade.

"I love you too," she sighs.

"Goodbye Jade," I whisper.

"Goodbye," she mumbles and walks away as I fade out of the present.

* * *

My travels rotate in a circle, I go to the same place in time many times. It's becoming more rare for me to travel to a time in Jade's life where I haven't been before.

Only Jade can see my appear and disappear but people can see me at all other times. I feel myself landing on solid ground and I look at my surroundings. I know where I am, it's one of my least favourite places. I frown at the peeling pink wallpaper and the smell of alcohol. I'm in Jade's old bedroom.

I cannot see her but I hear her sobbing. "Where did you come from?" A small voice asks. I turn behind me, she's sitting there, a sweet eight year old with tear filled eyes and a frown on her face. I get angry everytime I come here, not just because she is crying but because of the bruise on her left temple.

"I know you!" She whispers. "You took me to the playground once. And another time you visited me in the garden."

"You remember me," I smile. She nods.

"Why are you crying Jade?" I ask.

"Because Mom is mad," she sniffs. "She says all of her special medicine is gone and she got angry with me because I threw it down the sink."

"Did she do that to you?" I ask, pointing to her bruise. Jade looks away, ashamed.

"I don't like Mom's medicine, it makes her cry sometimes and she smells funny. Sometimes she gets really happy but then she gets really mad. I don't think it works."

I sit down on the floor beside Jade. "My mom will get mad if she sees you, she says I can't have friends over. She doesn't let me do a lot of stuff. She says my daddy doesn't love me anymore." Jade's face crumples and she buries her head in her hands.

"Ssh," I say, placing her head in my shoulder as she cries into my sleeve. "Don't cry Jade, it will be ok, I promise."

"Mommy says he loves Lucia now and he doesn't want to be my daddy anymore."

"Yes he does," I whisper. "Your mom doesn't mean what she says."

"Grandma says Mom's going to go to a doctor to get better, but I don't like doctors. Mommy and Daddy went to a special doctor to fix their problem but it didn't work because Daddy left anyway."

"Does your grandma know about that bruise?" I ask. She clutches her hand over it to hide it. "No, I don't want her to shout at Mommy again."

"Does your Dad come to visit?"

"No , only Grandma comes to visit, she takes me to the park, she says I'm going to live with her for a while when Mommy goes to the doctor, bt I'm scared Mommy won't come back to me, I'm scared she will stop loving me too."

She erupts in even more tears. I hug her tightly. "That's not going to happen Jade," I say. "Your mom will always love you and so will I. Your mom will be better soon. You're going to have fun with your grandma."

"How do you know?" She sniffs. "Why do you know so much about me?"

"I'll tell you someday, but for now I need you to keep me a secret, you can't tell anybody about me."

"I don't want to tell anyone, I don't want Mom to stop you coming to see me," She whispers. "You're my special friend Beck."

"Yes I am," I smile as I feel my time here coming to an end, I haven't been here any longer than half an hour but Jade isn't upset anymore which tells me I've done my job. "Goodbye for now Jade."

She frowns in confusion as she watches me disappear and I begin travelling again. I hope it's not like the last time, I want to get back to Jade so we can spend the weekend together. I don't want to end up in the future again.

My vision comes back to me and I find myself in the same place I left, but Jade's not here, instead she's half way back down the street we had just walked up, running towards me with an angry expression.


	7. 30th April 2012

"Beckett Oliver!" She screams and starts pounding her fists off my chest. She's furious. "Why?"

"Jade," I whisper soothingly as I catch her wrists. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"I will not calm down! Why were you gone for so long? You said you'd never leave me for that long again! Your mother has been worried sick and now she's upset and she cries every time she rings me to see if you're home. I missed out on three parts because I was too distracted by your absence."

I frown, confused. "Jade, what do you mean? I wasn't even gone that long."

"That long? Two weeks Beck! Is there someone else? Are you lying to me the whole time?" Jade demands angrily. I roll my eyes, Jade has always been so paranoid.

"No Jade, there isn't someone else, wait, two weeks?" I stop. "No, I was only there for a few minutes."

"Two weeks is a lot of minutes Beck, each minute seemed longer than the last, everybody was wondering where you were. I told them you had a flu, but where were you Beck? I was so lonely."

"I was with you obviously, when you were eight, just before your mom went to the clinic," I answer.

"I remember that," She smiles fondly.

"But Jade, I promise I was there for only a while, like half an hour, I didn't go anywhere else, I don't understand why this is happening? Why am I losing so much time?"

She meets my eyes and grips my hand. "Maybe your dad knew," She says. "We should ask your mom."

"It's worth a try," I sigh and I start walking towards my house.

"She calls me every night just in case you have come back, Beck she's freaking out. I think something's wrong," Jade tells me as we reach my RV. "It's like you're dying."

I stop, Jade could be on to something. Mom acted a bit strange after the last travel.  
"What's wrong?" Jade asks.  
"Come with me," I say and catch her by the hand. I open the front door of Mom's house.  
"Hello?" I hear her call.  
"Mom!" I shout. "It's me."

My mother comes running downstairs, in a dressing gown and unbrushed hair, she's not wearing makeup and her eyes are red from crying. "Beck!" She sniffs."You're back! Oh finally!" She runs to me and squeezes me tightly in her arms, making it difficult for me to breathe. "Mom!" I cough. "You're choking me."

"Jade, you should have called me and told me he was home. Beck! Why were you gone so long? Two weeks, what exactly were you up to? I was worried sick!" She rants.

"Mom, please," I say. "I'm home now."

"And about time too!" She mutters.

"Mom, I need to ask you a question," I announce. Jade looks confused as I slowly take her hand.

"Yes?"

"How did Dad die?"

Mom freezes, her eyes filled with shock and worry as they stare into mine. She stays silent for a minute, as if trying to process what she was just asked. Her mouth slightly opens. "Oh," she whispers. "Let's sit down in the kitchen."

She slowly walks into the kitchen and we follow. "Beck," Jade whispers. "Is now really the right time? I mean you just got back."

"I need to know Jade," I reply and pull out a chair for her to sit on at the kitchen table. I pull out a chair for Mom too and she sits.

She pours Jade and I a cup of coffee then pours one for herself with a shaking hand.

"Mom?" I ask.  
"Yes, I know, I know," she whispers then looks up at me. "Beck, the only reason I never told you how your Dad died was because I didn't want to worry you."

"Mom, tell me," I say patiently.

"Oh Beck, your Dad, he told me that nobody knows how low the life span of a time traveller is or if there even is an average life span, but the more they travel, the more life they use up. In 1996, when you were travelling, your Dad started disappearing without warning, he was there one minute and gone the next. He kept going and he'd leave for long periods of time. I was left alone waiting for one of you to return. I hated it, he would come back and before we could have a proper conversation he was gone again," Mom has her eyes fized on her coffee mug, it's upsetting her to tell me this. "Then one day he arrived back from his travels, he was exhausted he could barely stand or keep his eyes open. Oh Beck, it was terrible. He landed in the kitchen a week after disappearing and I had to catch him before he fell. He told me he had this feeling, he said he knew it was time. He told me he loved us, so much. I have always wished you could travel to that time , just so you could see him that last time. You should have seen the gleaming of his eyes. But a tear ran down his cheek, and then he closed his eyes, and he was-" Mom stops to sniff back her tears.

"Gone," Jade whispers.

"Where would he travel to on those last few travels?" I ask.

"He didn't say, all he said was that they were the times where he was needed most, but the 2nd last was our wedding day and he told me his very last was the day he first met me," She says.

"But you said he was gone for long periods of time," I say.

"Yes, a while before he died, his travels became strange, he would travel to a day in the past or future but he wouldn't return for almost a week, he couldn't understand it."

At the same moment, I turn to Jade and she turns to me, her eyes filled with fear, her face motionless. I'm frozen, I don't know what to do, what to say or how to react. It makes sense why Mom was so worried when my last travel took four days. Jade and I both understand what's happening to me and we don't even have to say a word, but how can I tell my mother that her only son is dying?


	8. 27th March 2010

**Same old boring disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for the late updates, I'm really busy at the moment, but thanks to everybody for the feedback, follows etc, they mean a lot.**

* * *

It's Monday afternoon and Jade and I sit as we normally do with our friends at our table at the Asphalt Café. We haven't exchanged much words over the weekend about the fact that I might be only a few travels away from dying but we both know the other is thinking about it. Jade justs holds my hand and sits close to me, with her head rested on my shoulder.

"Are you sure your flu is past contagious?" Robbie asks me for the fifth time.

"Yes," I sigh patiently. "I'm better now."

"Man, you do disappear a lot," André mumbles.

"He's been sick ok?" Jade snaps and André sinks back into his seat.

I squeeze Jade's hand to calm her. "It's ok," I whisper into her ear.

"Cat, your hair is so red today," Tori comments at the other side of the table.

"Yeah, I got it dyed again because my colour was fading," Cat says happily. "But Mom says if I keep dyeing my hair it's going to fall out. I don't want my hair to fall out."

"Then stop dyeing your hair Little Red," André smirks. "You're too young to be bald."

Cat giggles but then frowns. "But I want my hair to stay red forever."

"Forever?" Tori questions. "Like when you're eighty."

"Yeah," Cat beams. "I don't want grey hair."

They talk about ageing. It taunts me. I envy them. They complain about it but they wouldn't if they were like me. I don't age, my body is forever frozen as it is now. I don't even have to shave anymore. I wish I could grow old with Jade but I can't, I'm forever young.

"So Beck, you have a lot to catch up on dude, you can't afford to get sick again," André says. "We don't want you to fail your exams and made repeat."

"Don't worry I won't fail," I reassure him, I've been to the future and seen those exams, I can pass them with little study. "But I might have to go to Canada in the next few weeks, my grandma is sick."

I'm not actually Canadian. When I wanted to start Hollywood Arts, we got some fake papers which said I was born in Ontario, Canada. So I told a story that I moved from Canada to Los Angeles with my parents when I was thirteen and now I can use the excuse of going to Canada to visit relatives whenever I want. It's gotten me out of a few situations.

"Canada?" Jade raises an eyebrow, confused. It seems as if she's been daydreaming again.

"Well I haven't set dates or anything, it just might occur that someday I'll have to go to Canada to visit Grandma," I reply, she nods her head understandingly, she has caught on.

"Well make sure you let me know this time if you do decide to go to Canada," she says.  
"I'll try."

The lunch bell rings. "Aww man,"André groans." I don't want to go to class."

"Come on, it's only Sikowitz," Tori smiles, punching him encouragingly on the arm. We head towards the main school building, Jade links her arm in mine.

"You will try won't you?" She whispers. "To let me know."  
"Yes," I say under my breath. "But it might be difficult."

We enter Sikowitz' classroom and find our barefooted teacher early for class for a change. "Ah Beck, glad to see you back in health, now children take your seats."  
I daze out of concentration for the rest of the afternoon. Before I know it, school is over for the day. I kiss Jade goodbye, but she has that fear in her eyes, like she's afraid she won't see me again. "Call me later," she calls to me as we depart from each other.

I drive home and collapse with tiredness on my bed as soon as I get inside of my R.V.

* * *

"Beck! Beck! " A voice is snapping at me. "Wake-up!"

I open my eyes. Jade is standing over me, but it's not the same Jade I was talking to in school. She's younger, fifteen to be correct, with her natural brown hair and her blue highlights.

"Beck, why are you sleeping in the janitor's closet?" She asks. I look around me, she;s right, I'm in the janitor's closet. I must have traveled while I was sleeping , that's never happened to me before but I think I know where and when I am. Jade looks upset and I know why.

"Can we get out of here?" She sighs, "it's dirty in here."

I follow her out of the closet and over to her locker. "Where were you this morning? I could have done with you!" She mutters tensely.

"What's up?" I ask.

"That stupid Vega girl, she's so annoying!" Jade stamps her foot glaring at Tori, who's across the hallway talking to André, Robbie and Rex.. "It's only her second day here and everybody loves her. She's trying to steal you from me, I know she is! You should have seen her face after she kissed you yesterday!"

"Jade, calm down!" I whisper. "You know I love you and only you. Tori is nice, you should give her a chance."

"No I can't!" Jade snaps. "She's an arrogant, boyfriend stealing, l-" She cuts herself off.

"Latina?" I finish for her. "Jade, I know why you hate her, I know that she reminds you of your Dad's wife but you should give her a chance, I'm sure she's not anything like Lucia, she's not even from Puerto Rico. That kiss meant nothing and you know it."

Jade looks away, she knows I'm right. Tori reminded Jade of Lucia when she first saw her, and Jade wanted to take her hatred for Lucia out on someone else, it's why she acts unfairly towards Tori, even though I try my best to stop her.

I hear Jade sniffing back tears as she faces into her locker. "It's not fair, she just marched in here, no audition or nothing and now she's stealing my friends and maybe my boyfriend."

"Jade, will you please listen to yourself? Sure she's talented but so are you! Your friends still love you they just want to add another friendly and kind person to our circle and you should try to be open and accepting, even though it make take sometime. And I can promise you this, my travels will never revolve around Tori Vega or any other person, only you Jade West, that I can promise."

She kisses me softly on the cheek and I wipe the one tear from her cheek. "Let's go to class," she sighs, grabbing my hand. I manage to spend the whole day with her, I occasionally catch her glaring across the room at Tori but she stops as soon as I correct her. It will take her a while to accept Tori, but she eventually will and appreciate how great a friend Tori will be to her when I am away.

It was about three months after Tori moved to the school when Jade fully accepted her as one of our friends but she still liked to be mean to Tori just so she kept up her gothic, rough appearance. She didn't want everyone to know that underneath all the black she was a sweet, gentle girl.

I walk Jade home after school that evening and just as I leave her, I feel myself starting to fade away again. I left her satisfied in this time but I know the Jade I'm returning to in 2012 is anything but happy.


	9. 7th May 2012

My feet touch ground, but I can not find the strength to hold myself up. I feel lightheaded and weak, the bright light shines in my eyes, blinding me. I have no idea where I am as I fall to the floor.

"Beck!" I hear that sweet familiar voice shout, I hear her running towards me.

"Jade,"I mumble, as I slowly open my eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room," She answers. "Beck, are you ok?"

"I think so," I reply as I slowly ease myself off the floor. "What about you?"

She wraps her arms tightly around my waist. "Beck, I've been so worried. I'm not ready to let go of you! I was sure this travel would be the last."

"I'm so tired," I groan.

"Are you dying?" She gasps. I've never heard her so frightened about me.

"No," I reassure trying to force a smile, but I can't. My energy is coming back to me, but slowly.

"How long was I gone?" I ask, as I slowly sit down on her bed.

"Just a week," She tells me. "How much more time do you think we have?"

"I don't know," I sigh, I feel like I'm running out of time rapidly, I can't have much more left in me, maybe one last travel. I look into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that follow me wherever I go, I see our whole past, present and future in her eyes, our first meeting, our wedding, the birth of our daughter, her death, things that may not even happen now because I'm dying. I wonder how long it will take her to be happy again? She could have had such a better, happier life if I wasn't apart of it. I think of our beautiful daughter Becca, the sweet brown haired girl with tanned skin and sparkling green eyes. She managed to not inherit my "gift" as my father described it, my time travelling has been nothing more than a burden. Thankfully Becca didn't inherit, she could live a full, normal life minding her mother in my absenteeism. But if I die now, she may cease to exist. Time travelling is confusing, even for travelers, we can tell everyone else's future but not our own.

"Beckett Oliver, I love you," Jade whispers as she leans into me. She's been crying, and by the looks of things she hasn't been eating or sleeping much. I can't imagine how much pain it's causing her. I want her to know how much I love her, and then an idea strikes. In the future, I propose to her when she's twenty two, it was young enough for us to actually have a wedding where I could attend. When you're frozen at the age of eighteen it's hard to look any older than twenty three maximum. But now, since I may be dying, this could be my only chance.

I take her pretty hands in mine. "Jade West," I say. "I love you, with all my heart. There is no other woman I would want my travels to surround. You are the one I want to marry. If I was normal, I would want to spend every single minute of my life with you, I want to grow old with you. I know we may never get a proper wedding, but I want you to know, that I want you to be my wife. I want you to take this ring, it was my fathers. I want it to remind you of me always, I want you to know that I always loved you, from the moment I first saw you and I want it to remind you that I believe in you. I know you can live on, even if I'm not with you. You are strong, and confident and loved. I will love you always and I wish nothing more but to be married to you." I slip a brass ring off my finger, my father left it with my mother for me when he died, I slip it on Jade's finger.

"Beck," She whispers, tears fill her eyes. "I want that so much. I love you too. Please, don't leave me."

"I'll always be with you," I say, kissing her forehead.

"NO!" She shrieks. "No! Beck, please, don't do this to me!"

I look down at my hands, I'm fading away uncontrollably, ruining yet another happy moment. I don't want to leave, I need to stay here, with Jade. I think we both realize that this could be it, my last travel.

"Beck!" She cries,black tears from mascara are streaming down her face "Please, come back to me! No! You can't go!"

"Jade!" I whisper faintly, there is devastation pounding in my heart as her beautiful but sorrowful face fades out of sight. "I love you, always."


	10. 14th June 2018

"Beck! There you are!" I hear a voice shouting. "Come on man, we're going to be late! That's Jade's job."

I'm being pushed into a black car by André. Suddenly I'm inside and we're moving, I look at André , he's older, about twenty four, he's dressed up in a black tuxedo with a blue tie and his hair combed back. I know where I am going. My head is spinning and I'm feeling weak, I just hope I can make it through this.

"You ok Man?" He asks. "You can chill, there's nothing to worry about, I have the rings here in my pocket." He pulls out a small green box and opens it to reveal two rings, one gold and one platinum, the platinum one is for Jade, on the inside there's an inscription "I'll always be with you." I wanted to get her something that would always remind her of me.

I jump as André's cell starts to suddenly vibrate beside me. André picks it up. "Hey Tori," He answers. "yeah, he's beside me , we're on our way, yeah I remembered the rings. Ok, yeah, see you there." He hangs up and put the phone in his coat pocket.

"That was Tori, she and Robbie are at the church, Cat just rang her, she and Jade are about to leave Jade's house," André explains.

Despite university and work and every other obstacle, our friends from Hollywood Arts stayed our best friends for life, André was my best man and Cat was Jade's maid of honour, Tori was a second bridesmaid and Robbie, my other groomsman. throughout my travels, I've never met truer or better friends than the ones I made in Hollywood Arts. They always stood by me, despite by many absences and always supported Jade when I disappeared.

* * *

We pull up outside the church and everything becomes a rush, the car door is opened and I'm pushed out by André. He grabs my wrist and drags me inside into the already full church. Tori and Robbie are welcoming guests in the first few rows, among those guests I see Jade's mother sitting by mine and Lane from H.A.

I approach Tori who's talking to Lane, her hair is pinned back and is decorated with a simple white lily, Jade's favourite flower. Her dress is a knee-length and indigo blue in colour, Jade's next second favourite colour to black, but she didn't feel like black was an appropriate colour for a wedding.

"Beck!" She exclaims. "Look at you! Wow, I can't believe this is it. We've all waited for so long for this day. I always knew you two were meant to be."

"Thanks Tori," I reply as she straightens my tie. I'm glad Jade was able to accept her as one of her best friends.

"Hello Beck," Lane greets me. "You haven't aged a day since you left Hollywood Arts!" He jokes and Tori laughs. I get that joke a lot.

Robbie suddenly runs up to us. "They're outside!" He squeals. "Come on Beck, let's get you to the altar."

I'm greeted by the reverend who will marry us, Robbie stands on my right and Tori joins André at the piano in the corner of the church. My heart begins to pound as I feel butterflies in my stomach. I've been to this time twice before and it always feels like this. It's one of the best days in my life.

The sound of music fills the church when André begins playing the piano. He wrote a song for Jade's entrance as a wedding gift, the song is appropriately and coincidently titled: "All the time in the world."

The great doors of the church open and Cat enters, wearing the same dress as Tori and carrying a bouquet of lillies, her red hair illuminating her face, as pretty as she looks my eyes are stolen by the vision behind her.

There she is, my beautiful Jade, the one perfect thing in my life. She wear a strapless, floor length white dress and has even incoporated black into her wedding by the black ribbon in her hair. She's linked arm in arm with Sikowitz, who she considered more of a father than her own, who wasn't invited to our wedding. Jade lights up the church like a moon lights up the night sky.

"_'Cause babe you know __I love you,_

_you are my perfect girl,_

_ and for just a minute with you_

I'd trade all the time in the world."

André and Tori sing as Jade's sparkling green eyes meet mine. She smiles and blushes as she gets closer to the top of the altar. Cat takes her place on the left of the altar as Sikowitz gives Jade a good luck kiss on the cheek. He places her hands in mine and whispers "Congratulations" to us. Jade looks at me, I never want to take my eyes off her.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," she smiles and the reverend begins the ceremony.

* * *

"Beckett , do you take Jade West to be your wife?"

"I do," I smile confidently.

"And Jade, do you take Beckett Oliver to be your husband?"

"Yes," she smiles. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

He hasn't even finished his sentence when our lips meet. It's the best kiss of my life. Jade's eyes meet mine, they're filling with tears.

"Don't cry," I whisper.

"I can't help it," she smiles. Our guests congratulate us with applause but we don't take our eyes off each other until the reverend declares the ceremony over. We're officially tied together as one. I take her hand as I lead her out of the church as André and Tori sing a reprise of "All the time in the World."

Cat squeals with delight and grabs Robbie's arm as she skips down the altar behind us.

"Beck," Jade whispers as we exit the church. I'm starting to feel light headed again.

"Yes?"

"I know that we won't always be together, but I want you to know, there's nobody I'd prefer to be married to. Being married to you has made my life perfect. I love you."

"Forever," I finish, feeling myself getting even weaker. My knees are starting to buckle. Suddenly everything goes black.


	11. 28th September 2009

**Author's Note: Grr school :P Sorry for not updating sooner I'm like crazy busy with homework and exams I haven't been able to write :P This story is coming to an end, and for a while, so will my writing. My parents are making me focus on my studies for a while. Once I finish this story, I have to take a break from FanFic for a while :( Anyway, thanks to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews my stories. I heart y'all.**

* * *

"Beck," I hear a soft whimper. I find it too difficult to open my eyes.

"Where I am?" I stammer weakly, I'm lying on the ground somewhere, I hear her run towards me and wrap her warm arms around my shoulders.

"You're in my room, Beck open your eyes," Jade cries.

I slowly flutter them open. I stare into her eyes, she looks worse than I've ever seen her. "How long?" I pant, finding it a struggle to catch my breath.

"Two weeks," she sobs. "Where did you go?"

"Wedding-'m sorry- so beautfiul," They're the only words I manage to get out. "Need sleep."

"No Beck, please look at me, you can't leave me again," She cries. She grabs my hands and pulls me up so that I'm sitting , leaned against her bed. She sits down beside me and grabs my hand. I hate myself for doing this to her, for being so weak that I can't even keep my eyes open.

"We're out of time," I whisper, breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare say that," She says sternly.

"I only have one last travel, I know it," I sigh.

"Beck, please," She sobs into my shoulder.

"Jade I love you," I whisper.

"No!" She snaps, lifting up her head. "No, you are absolutley not saying your goodbyes to me now Beckett Oliver, you have to try fight this out as long as possible."

"I am , I promise," I mumble. "I would give anything to live by your side."

"But don't you see?!" She sniffs angrily. "You've got to, once you fade away none of those things in the future will happen."

"It's ok, I ruined our wedding day," I reply. "I faded straight after the ceremony. You didn't get the reception you wanted."

"So?" She snaps. "I don't care! I won't even get to marry you now, Beck , you can't leave me, I'm only seventeen, you can't do this to me, to us. I don't want to spend my life with anybody else!"

"Me neither," I reply taking her hand in mine as I feel my fingers tingling. "I'm sorry. I have to go, please remember I love you always, it's ok to move on."

"No!" She screams frantically. "No! It's not fair, come back! I'm not ready!"

Helplessly , I watch collapse into a fit of tears on her bed as I fade away for the last time, I'm not ready for this either.

* * *

When I reach my destination, I have gained enough energy to stand on my feet again, here I am, my last travel. I look around and instantly realize where I am.

I am on a street corner, five blocks away from Hollywood Arts, it's where I first encountered Jade on my travels and since, my travels have revolved around her life. I know this scene so well. She's on her way to school, I know I only have two minutes before she appears, a sweet yet angry fourteen year old, she will have jumped angrily out of her father's car three blocks away after having an argument with him about her education.

Soon, I see her approaching me, all dressed in black and her head hung low with earphones in her ears playing soft, comforting music. Because she's goth most people expect her to be listening to heavy metal or music about hate, drugs and death but she's the complete opposite. She walks closer to me, she's looking at the ground, trying not to let anyone know she's been crying.

Carelessly, she walks without looking, I allow her to walk into me.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles.

"It's fine," I smile. "Hey, I'm wondering if you could show me the way to Hollywood Arts."

She pulls out an earphone and looks up at me. "Sorry?"

"I'm a new student, it's my first day, I saw the H.A badge on your bag and I was wondering if you knew the way."

"Oh yeah," she sniffs, discretely wiping tears off her face. "I guess I can."

"Thanks," I smile, extending my hand. "I'm Beck, Beck Oliver."

She looks at me, for a moment, childhood memories start flooding back. "Beck?"

"Hi Jade," I smile.

"I remember you, you used to visit me, you used to cheer me up, you told me to keep you a secret, I did." She recalls with a growing smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in five years."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you'll see much more of me," I promise.

"You're starting Hollywood Arts why?"

"So I can see you more," I smile, she looks amazed but I can delight fill her eyes.

She frowns. "But you haven't changed since I was a child," she stammers looking me up and down. "What are you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was your soul mate?" I ask.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Jade," I tell her,"You and me, we belong together."

"How do you know?"

"Because I decided that."


	12. 21st May 2012

Without warning, I lose my vision , I can see nothing but darkness, my knees finally cave in and I fall to the ground. I can't feel anything anymore except the pounding aches in my head and in my chest. This must be what dying feels like, whoever said death was painless? Well , they lied.

"Beck!" I hear Jade's voice scream. "Beck!"

I want to look at her, I want to see her one more time. "Beck!" She continues to shout, her voice changing. "Beck, open your eyes."

She's crying, "Beck Oliver, you look at me right now!" She demands, I realize from her voice that I'm back in 2012 with her seventeen year old self. "Beck!"

I force myself to snap my eyes open, immediately wanting to close them again. She leans her head close to mine, our lips almost touching and her soft hair brushing against my cheek. She puts palm on the left side of my cheek.

"Jade,"I manage to cough out. "Out of t-time."

"No Beck, you can't give up this easily, there must be a way," she cries, her tears rolling down on to my skin. "I'm not ready."

"It's ok," I say slowly, deeply breathing, "You'll be ok, you can move on. You're strong."

"No, no, no, no," Jade mumbles repeatedly.

"I love you," I say, no longer able to keep my eyes open. I know that I have no strength left, I only have these next few seconds left with Jade.

"Forever," she sniffs, she leans closer to me and her trembling lips kiss mine. "Beck, please, stay with me, I don't care if you spend the rest of our lives travelling or frozen at the age of eighteen, I want to grow old with you by my side even if you never change, I just want you to be alive, please Beck, you can't die on me. I love you more than anyone I've ever met or ever will meet."

_Say something back! How could you leave her like this? How will she cope? _I am screaming at myself inside but I have no energy left to do anything.

I feel one last tear fall on to my cheek and my senses are completely cut off. I can't feel, hear or see anything. Is this death? If so, it's a disappointment, especially when my life was as complicated as it was.

All that I had left of me were my thoughts. I begin to think back on my life. There's a gutted feeling in my heart, it's a stinging pain of regret, I think of how only Jade could have made my life this amazing but what I had done to her was despicable. She was only seventeen and for the rest of her life, she'd be left with memories of me.

I imagine her growing older to be similar to my mother, alone and depressed. My mother never moved on from my father's death and spent the majority of her life alone, now that I was dead she'd be completely by herself. I pray that Jade will visit her, I also hope Jade finds the courage to move on, but Jade is stubborn and will not get over this so easily.

I wish I could have spent at least one last day with her, one day that wasn't taken up by travels or talks of death. One last day of love.

Suddenly a feeling of heat and tingling overwhelms me, I can feel my body again. I presume it's the next process of being dead.

"Beck!" I hear a sweet voice all of a sudden. I wonder if I just imagined it, maybe it was just the sounds of a memory.

"Beck!" I hear it again, it a mixture of a shriek and a scream for help.

I find the capability to flutter my eyes open, expecting to see fluffy whiteness or golden gates but what I see is better than any depiction of heaven. Jade is leaning over me still, her warm breath mixing with mine, her eyes red from crying.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"I- I don't think so," she whispers. "Unless I've died too."

"What happened?"

"You died," she sobs, "and then you faded away, but now, now you're back."

I feel energy pulsating through my body and force myself to sit up, it's easier than I expected, I then stand up.

Jade looks up at me in amazement and horror. "How is this possible? You died! I saw you!"

"I don't know," I shake my head. "I don't understand."

I reach my hand out to her. She glances at it, she looks worried.

"Jade, it's me, I promise!" I assure her. She slowly takes my hand and I pull her up to me, so that our eyes are staring into each other. I don't know why I'm alive again or for how long, but to see those beautiful eyes again is enough to make my soul light up.

"Kiss me," I ask.

She puts her arms around my neck and obliges. Her sweet , cherry lips meet mine. It's the best kiss I've ever had but she doesn't seem to think so, she pulls away hastily.

"Jade?" I ask. She's looking at me curiously.

"Beck," she whispers, with her hand she touches my cheek. "You have stubble."

"What?" I laugh, confused.

"Look!" She says, pointing to the mirror on her bedroom wall. I turn towards it,she's right. For the first time in my life, I have facial hair. Part of me is growing, this shouldn't be happening.

"What does it mean?" She whispers.

"I don't know," I say, I am confused and overwhelmed, speechless. I don't know what's happening to me.

"Maybe you've changed," She gasps.

"I couldn't have, it's in my genes, I mean, it's highly unlike that I could, isn't it?"

"Those who don't believe in magic will never find it," She recites.

"I told you that," I smile.

"Two years ago," she beams.

"You think it's possible?" I ask.

"I guess time will tell."

* * *

**8 years later.**

I stare at her beautiful green eyes, as I have stared at them for the past eight, uninterrupted years. She was right, I had changed, my time travelling ability somehow disappeared. We were able to properly begin a normal life together, and here we are now, standing on the altar as the reverend announces us as man and wife.

I take my beautiful wife in my arms and kiss her, finally not afraid to let go. I have the rest of my life to spend with her.

"I love you," She whispers, trying to blink back tears.

I link my fingers in hers. "Forever."

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

**_So that's it, sorry the ending wasn't longer I had to finish this quickly because of school and stuff :( Thanks everyone for reviewing, following etc. I really appreciate it :) Hope you enjoyed it :) I'm not a great writer when it comes to romance but I'm improving :)_**

**_Thanks again, SC_**


End file.
